the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
|image1= |caption1=''Fear is the only thing these people understand.'' |row1=Injustice LEGO Film |row2=Xbox |row3=George Newbern (main) Travis Willingham (LEGO) |row4=DC Comics |row5=''Action Comics #1'' |row6=Comics }}Superman is the main antagonist of the Injustice series and a major icon of DC Comics. He would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information THE LAST SON OF KRYPTON Bio coming soon... Superman's Legacy Official Media: *''Action Comics #1'' *''Superman Returns (game)'' *''Justice League Heroes'' *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' *''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' *''The LEGO Movie'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' *''Injustice 2'' Unofficial/Non-Canon: *''Soul Calibur V'' *''LEGO Dimensions: Battle Arena'' *''Marvel vs DC Comics: Worlds Asunder'' Story Role: When Superman is going into alternate worlds, Rivals: Name: Goku, TBA Reason: VS Goku: '''TBA '''Connection: Goku: Goku and Superman have similar histories as they were both infants sent to Earth prior to the destruction of their home planet, were raised on Earth unaware of their histories, and later became the protectors of Earth after discovering their histories. Additionally, fans across both the Dragon Ball ''and ''DC Comics fanbases often debate which character is stronger, as both possess a high decree of superhuman abilities, and if chosen to be evil, could easily eradicate all life in their respective worlds. Both characters are also believed to have limitless strength, as Goku's power increases the more he faces the brink of death, and Superman appears to have no limit to his strength, as his powers grow more and more with each alternate incarnation of himself. Both characters also assume identities other than their true names, as Goku's true name is Kakarot, a name he accepts, though he prefers to go by the name Goku, given to him by his adoptive grandfather Gohan, and Superman's true name is Kal-El, and like Goku, he also answers to this name as an alternative to Superman, though his secret identity is Clark Kent, the name given to him by his adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Current Status: TBA Moveset TBA... Normal Combos *'Neutral:' Superman does a one-two punch, quick uppercut, then a swift low kick. *'Forward/Backward:' If Superman moves at a normal pace, he punches out in front of him. If Superman is dashing forward, he does an punch while flying. *'Upward:' Superman does an uppercut. *'Downward:' Superman punches while crouching. *'Running Animation:' Superman will fly instead of running. Smash Attacks *'Side - Super Breath:' Superman blows and a strong, small gust of air comes out, which causes great knockback, but very little damage. *'Up - Super Uppercut:' Superman uppercuts the opponent up with more power. *'Down - Bashing Fists:' Superman bashes the opponent down to the ground with both fists held together. Special Moves *'Neutral - Heat Vision:' Superman fires a sweeping twin set of beams of intense heat from his eyes at his opponent. *'Side - Ice Breath:' Superman blows a concentrated version of his Super Breath that cause greater damage and can stun opponents for about three seconds. At high enough damage percentages, this attack also freezes opponents. *'Upward - Up, Up, and Away:' Superman is allowed to fly freely in any direction for about 6 seconds, giving himself awesome recovery. *'Downward - Ground Tremor:' Superman slams his fist into the ground, sending out shockwaves that shakes the stage. From Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Supers *'Kryptonian Crush:' Superman flies toward his opponent and grabs him/her. He then uppercuts his opponent into space, flies up to them, and sends the opponent crashing back down to earth with a hammer fist. *'Fury of Krypton:' Superman draws in more solar power from the sun, gaining a red aura around his body, which will cause all of Superman's attacks to ignore armor and inflict increased damage for a short period of time. Taunts *'Up:' Superman faces the player and salutes. “I stand for truth, justice, and the American way.” *'Side:' Superman points forward with an angry look on his face. “You’ll never get away with this!” *'Down:' Superman uses his X-Ray Vision, which if done close to an opponent, will show their skeleton. Animations *'Character Intro: '''Clark Kent removes his glasses and rips off his tuxedo to reveal himself as Superman. *'Victory Screen: Superman flies off-screen and appears in space before speeding back down to the planet. *'Losing Screen: '''Superman's eyes glow red by anger. *'Idle Animation: 'Superman floats above the ground in a battle-ready stance, floating up and down. Costumes Injustice *'Armored Kryptonian: 'Superman's appearance from Injustice 2. The armor he wears is decided by the player. *'Man of Steel: Superman's default appearance from Injustice: Gods Among Us. *'Regime:' Superman wears a dark blue uniform that has pointed shoulder pads and no belt. His "S" shield is larger, has a long, pointed bottom and is closer to the red accents around his waist and lower torso. His boots are red knee-high and he wears his hair slicked back. *'New 52:' Superman as he appears in the New 52 comics. *'Red Son:' Superman from the Red Son comics. *'Cyborg Superman:' Superman as the Cyborg Superman costume from Injustice. *'Lockdown:' Regime Superman wearing a prison uniform as seen in Injustice. *'Golden Age:' Superman's appearance from the Golden Age of comic books, taken from the Superman Returns video game. *'Battle for Earthrealm:' Superman's appearance from Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. *'Demigra's Influence:' Superman's Regime appearance under the effects of Demigra's spell, turning his clothing a purple shade, similar to Bizarro, tinting his skin a light purple, and bearing pupil-less red eyes with black markings underneath. LEGO *'DC Comics:' Superman's costume from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Dimensions. *'New 52:' Superman's costume from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, based on his design in the New 52 comics. *'Composite Superman:' Superman as Composite Superman, the evil Superman/Batman hybrid. *'Man of Steel (Film):' Superman as he appeared in the LEGO Man of Steel sets. *'Dawn of Justice:' Superman as he appears in the LEGO sets based on Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *'Clark Kent:' Superman as his alter-ego, Clark Kent. Film *'Superman Returns:' Superman as he appeared in Superman Returns, his likeness inspired by Brandon Routh. *'Pod Suit:' Superman's pod suit from Superman Returns, his likeness inspired by Brandon Routh. *'Man of Steel (Film):' Superman's Man of Steel costume from Injustice, his likeness inspired by Henry Cavill. *'Batman v Superman:' Superman's costume from Dawn of Justice as it appears in Injustice Mobile, his likeness inspired by Henry Cavill. *'Smallville:' Superman as Clark Kent from the tv series Smallville, his likeness inspired by Tom Welling. *'Old School Superman:' Superman from the classic Superman movies, his likeness inspired by Christopher Reeve. Gallery Superman.png|Injustice 2 Superman Superman Sprites.png|A few of Superman's sprites in the DS version of the game. Category:DC Comics Category:Xbox Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Fighters Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game